Valentina Valant
Warning Do not edit this page if you are not Numbuh 404. While I may not be on this website actively, I still have links back to my pages and will undo history edits that I did not personally make. Valentina is the older cousin of Numbuh 666 and his little sister, Numbuh 666A. She is a villain strongest (and most frequently seen) during the month of February, and her powers are at their full potential on Valentine's Day. Background Information At first glance, one may believe that with a name like "Valentina" - a play on the word "valentine" in connection to the holiday - would be going around celebrating love in every form, joyously sharing the idea of having open hearts and minds to others no matter the differences or distance, and always holding a charming, if not doe-eyed grace. While she does celebrate people's love (such as interracial, heterosexual, homosexual, pansexual, bisexual, trans* & gender fluidity), she does not celebrate all types of love; namely pedophilia, beastiality, incest, and the like. She is so passionately fired up about debates on the subject of who or what is deserving of respect when in love that she will often strike down the arguer not in favor of what she accepts (methaphorically or literally, depending on their level of ignorance and/or personal backgrounds). She is emotionally sensitive; a being with much to express and offer to the world, but also fears the reactions she so often receives for revealing her honest, innermost feelings. While she has friends whom she trusts with her outburts - both good and bad - it is the masses whom she hides from the most, except on Valentine's Day. The actual holiday her powers derive from are the one means of escape she believes she has control over; the one day where she can be free to do anything she pleases and it can all be accounted for the single day because on any other day, she is to be blamed for everyone's joys and strifes. But not that day. Self-Discovery When she kissed James back when he was five years old - and she was about seven - she discovered that she was able to make other people forever lose the ability to love. She meant no harm, but has never forgiven herself for placing such a fate upon a family member. She herself is capable of falling in love, and expresses it when she's not busy being evil: she sends James a gift every Valentine's Day - usually a card she draws and writes herself - and gives a small gift to his little sister. This shows that she has a soft spot, but she tries to keep it a secret from the public. When in Love... She develops a crush on Chad Dickson shortly after James is decommissioned, but because she knows the damage her kiss will bring to him, she often targets, attacks, or pranks him more than anyone else. She also treats him badly in an effort to lead him towards another girl, but at one point she purposely turns and leaves instead of doing so. It is the day after that when Chad learns of her feelings for him, but doesn't inform her of said knowledge. Her weapons include: *'L.A.F.S. (''Love At First Sight) Arrows '- she uses these primarily to make people fall in love with whomever they see first. These are a great way to make her laugh at others' expense. *'Paper Cuts '- the purple paper hearts with sharp corners she has in her hand above. These inflict a small amount of pain, opening the skin on someone, therefore opening their hearts to the idea of love. A simple thing, but nonetheless fun to use. *'Her Kiss '''- capable of making someone permanently lose the ability to love (in a romantic and/or sexual definition). Appearance Valentina has short white hair with dark, hot pink parted bangs, red eyes, pale skin, and a slender figure. Her villainous outfit consists of a pink headband with a heart on her forehead, matching heart earrings, and pink gloves with heart-shaped hand tops. Over her lavender leotard (which matches her heels) is a heart on her chest which connects to the purple caplet and pink trio-sleeves while at her hips begins a pink open-front pink skirt; the back of it has a large red heart sewn in upside down and the front has dark pink edges. Her normal, everyday clothing consists of a pink halter top with a white collar, black baggy jeans, white inch-high heels, and a small heart pendant on a gold chain. Voice Actor(s) Preferrably celebrity pop star Katy Perry, who would suit her in both speaking and singing. Category:Slender Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Short-haired Characters Category:Characters With Beautiful Eyelashes Category:Numbuh 404 Files